


How to save a life

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18534634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Partners fight together.





	How to save a life

Our tale starts during The Battle of Hogwarts, Harry Potter's owl Hedwig is fighting alongside Ron Weasley's owl Pigwidgeon.

Hedwig screamed. "Watch out, Pig!"

Pigwidgeon glanced over at Hedwig and asked, "What am I to watch out for?"

Hedwig sighed. "That spell."

She flew towards the killing curse that had been fired in Pigwidgeon's direction and skilfully batted it away with her wing, sending it at another Deatheater nearby.

Pigwidgeon smiled. "You saved me."

Hedwig beamed, "I was just repaying the favour."

Pigwidgeon grinned. "Let's get back out there and fight these guys head on."

Hedwig hooted. "Sounds like a good plan to me."


End file.
